A Video Game Addiction
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Trunks gets addicted to his new video game, and soon afterwards Vegeta gets addicted to it. And after Vegeta gets addicted to it, he gets Bulma to play it. XD Let's see how this addicted trio will do in this story. :3


As I browsed my story documents, I realized that I still had this one story I was planning to make. But, sadly I couldn't think of a story to go with that title, so I deleted it. And literally, just ten seconds after deleting it, I thought of the perfect story to go with it. XD

I've also realized after reading some DBZ stories, that people write Buruma's name as, "Bulma". I didn't watch the show, I only read the manga, because the voices were too annoying to me. Anyways, I guess I need to write her name as, "Bulma". :\

So, I guess I should write it now before the idea leaves my head.

* * *

(In Bulma's house)

Trunks glared at the enticing screen of his hand-held game, apparently, the new video game that Bulma got him for his birthday was now the most amazing thing in the world.

Bulma watched her son a little skeptically, all he did was sit on the couch and play his video game. In fact, she hasn't seen him get up to use the bathroom for quite a while..and the couch cushion looked a little bit darker than usual..

"Vegeta!" Bulma called after seeing him in the corner of her eye.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked, obviously annoyed.

"I'm worried about Trunks." Bulma answered as she pointed at her zombie-like son.

"Why? He looks happy." Vegeta asked with a shrug.

"That's not the problem. Firstly, he hasn't blinked in ten minutes. Secondly, I think we have to clean the couch.." Bulma replied with slight disgust.

"Well, have you considered the fact that you possibly blinked when he blinked?" Vegeta questioned curiously.

Bulma almost replied, but shut herself up as she started to think that might be the case. "Possibly..but that doesn't change the fact that Trunks..umm..didn't make it to the bathroom." Bulma pointed out.

"You don't know if Trunks peed on the couch, maybe you did." Vegeta stated with a playful smirk. After all, if there was something wrong with Trunks, he would have to take his training time away and fix this problem.

"I think I would know if I did my business on the couch." Bulma said defensively as she clenched her fists.

"Well, congratulations. Now, I'm going to go train." Vegeta cheered unenthusiastically and walked off.

Bulma grabbed his shoulder with no hesitation and pulled him back. "I don't think so! You're going to take care of Trunks because I need to go get some groceries." Bulma said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why must I take care of Trunks's addiction? I could get ALL of the groceries way faster than you." Vegeta asked angrily.

Bulma frowned at him. She wanted Vegeta to take care of Trunks mostly because she wanted Vegeta to spend time with his son. But obviously, she would have to bring out the big guns for this argument.

"Because, I'm going to buy CLOTHES too." Bulma added as she grinned mockingly at him.

Vegeta crossed him arms and sat on the couch next to Trunks, obviously pouting to have to take care of his video game problem.

"Good." Buruma smiled victoriously and walked out the door.

"Women.." Vegeta mumbled to himself.

"Mm-hmm..." Trunks nodded, still focusing on his game.

Vegeta looked over at his son rather worriedly. After all, his son wasn't breathing.

"Trunks, Trunks!" Vegeta called as he poked his face.

"Huh?! Who's there?" Trunks asked as he looked around the room to see who poked him. Oddly, it was his father. "Dad?"

"Hey.." Vegeta said shakily as he scratched the back of his own head.

"..Oh hey..." Trunks waved and went back to playing his game.

Vegeta frowned. This was more serious than he thought it was..

Suddenly, a large screamed emitted from his son. "NOOOOOO!" Trunks screamed as he shook the game frustratingly.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Vegeta asked as he got up from the couch and got into an offensive mode, completely oblivious to the fact that Trunks was just upset with his video game.

Trunks looked up at his father with a cocked eyebrow. "Oh, it's just my game..I lost.." Trunks answered with an annoyed tone.

"What?! MY son does NOT lose." Vegeta stated as he took the game away from Trunks.

"Hey!" Trunks shouted angrily.

"How do I play this thing?" Vegeta asked impatiently as he clicked various buttons.

"First of all, you're holding it upside down.." Trunks exclaimed as he turned it right side up. "And second of all, this is my account, make your own."

"How do I do that?" Vegeta asked with a frustrated tone.

"..I have a lot to teach you.." Trunks sighed and explained to his father about video games.

"...I see.." Vegeta nodded and looked at the game curiously. "M-may I play?"

Trunks flinched. His father really wanted to play a video game more than train?

"S-sure.." Trunks stuttered, slightly shocked at his father.

Vegeta nodded and started playing the game. He was already frustrated, seeing that he got stuck on a puzzle.

"JEEZ! WHY DOES THE LEGEND OF ZELDA HAVE TO BE SO HARD?!" Vegeta asked angrily as he clicked the buttons faster.

"..Dad, it's supposed to be hard." Trunks answered as he sweat-dropped a little at his dad.

"Well, what's the answer to this puzzle?" Vegeta asked impatiently as he glared at Trunks.

"U-uhh, you blow on the mic." Trunks replied and pointed at it.

Vegeta blushed embarrassingly and blew on the mic quickly. "I knew that." Vegeta stated, unable to look his son in the eye.

"Uh-huh." Trunks said as he rolled his eyes.

-1 hour later-

"Daaaad, when can I play?" Trunks asked with a whine.

"Soon...soon.." Vegeta answered, completely glued to the video game he was playing.

"Dad, I'm getting concerned.." Trunks said as he took a look at his dad's blood shot eyes.

"Why..?" Vegeta asked, still not looking up from the screen.

"Umm...first, I think the dark spot on the couch got bigger, and second, you haven't blinked in twenty minutes." Trunks replied with a worried tone.

"That's just a coincidence and I just forgot." Vegeta stated and blinked to stop Trunks from worrying.

Trunks frowned at his father, what was Bulma going to think of this?

* * *

(Parked in the garage)

Bulma hummed her favorite tune and grabbed the few grocery bags. She looked at the clothing bags, and just decided to let Vegeta take care of those.

"I wonder if Vegeta coaxed Trunks into stop playing the game.." Bulma pondered as she opened the front door.

* * *

(In the house)

"VEGETA, I'M HO-" Bulma started saying, but cut herself off as soon as she saw him playing the video game she told Trunks to stop playing.

"Oh, hey mom." Trunks waved.

"H-hi.." Bulma waved back, unsure of why Vegeta was playing the video game.

"Bulma!" Vegeta called out and looked above the screen at her.

"Yes?" Bulma said, quickly paying attention to Vegeta.

"Want to help me save Hyrule?" Vegeta asked.

"N-no thank you.." Bulma replied quickly.

"Why not?" Vegeta asked with a pout.

"Vegeta, weren't you supposed to stop Trunks's addiction to his game?" Bulma reminded, ignoring his question.

"I did." Vegeta said simply.

"Really? How?" Bulma questioned skeptically and crossed her arms.

"I stopped it by playing it myself, and not allowing him to take it away from me." Vegeta exclaimed.

"SO YOU'RE ADDICTED NOW?" Bulma asked loudly.

"I wouldn't call it an addiction.." Vegeta replied defensively.

"Is that stain on the couch bigger?" Bulma asked with slight disgust.

"Maybe it's an addiction.." Vegeta answered and continued playing his game.

"Vegeta...I told you I wanted you to stop Trunks's addiction-." Buruma started saying, but got cut off by Vegeta.

"And I did." Vegeta interrupted, still keeping his eyes locked on the screen.

"Yeah, but now YOU'RE addicted." Buruma pointed out, getting slightly stressful with the situation at hand.

"It's not my fault that Zelda got kidnapped again." Vegeta stated in defense.

"Who's Zelda?" Buruma asked rather jealously.

"The princess on this game." Vegeta answered as he showed her it.

"Oh..." Buruma blushed embarrassingly.

"Want to play?" Vegeta intrigued as he moved the hand-held game in front of her face.

"As if I would play those childish games." Buruma replied and stuck her nose in the air rather snobbishly.

"It's NOT childish! It's strategic and difficult, and it's practically impossible to figure out their puzzles." Vegeta defended, not realizing that he just intrigued Bulma.

"Impossible puzzle?" Bulma questioned as she looked back at the game.

"Yep. It takes A LOT of brains.." Vegeta started saying with a smirk. "You would have to be pretty dumb not to get these."

"Dad...you just insulted yourself.." Trunks said quietly as he sweat-dropped at his father, for his father was using a walk through for the game the whole time..

Vegeta ignored his son and began teaching Bulma all about the game. Bulma actually caught on really quick, and solved the puzzles in a flash.

Meanwhile, at the Briefs's door..

"I wonder if Bulma will enjoy these cookies, after all, most of them have been eaten." Chi-Chi said as she glared at her husband.

"I didn't know they were for the Briefs..." Goku stated defensively, averting his wife's cold stare.

"Oh well, at least some are left." Chi-Chi sighed and knocked on the door lightly.

"Are they not home?" Goku asked as he looked around instinctively.

"They have to be, Bulma's car is here." Chi-Chi replied hopefully and knocked again, but this time much harder.

"They're still not answering." Goku stated, pointing out the obvious.

"Should I just open it?" Chi-Chi asked anxiously and touched the doorknob.

"Is it unlocked?" Goku questioned.

"Yeah." Chi-Chi answered simply.

"Well, they must all be too busy to open the door then." Goku suggested with a shrug.

"I guess." Chi-Chi said softly and opened the door hesitantly.

"Ugh! What's that smell?!" Goku yelled as he held his nose tightly.

"EW!" Chi-Chi shrieked and covered her nose.

"Oh..hey Chi-Chi.." Bulma greeted motionlessly, not looking up from the addicting game.

"B-Bulma, what happened? And what's that smell?" Chi-Chi asked, still cringing from the horrible stench.

"I'm trying to save Hyrule from Gannondorf, because he kidnapped Zelda AGAIN." Bulma explained with slight annoyance.

"Uh, who's Zelda? And what's Hyrule?" Chi-Chi asked, obviously ignoring Gannondorf.

"Zelda is a princess, and she's Hyrule's princess, which is a town..I guess, or is it a city?" Bulma explained more, thinking too much about the game.

"Okay..." Chi-Chi nodded and glimpsed at the couch. "Didn't your couch used to be a bright red?"

Bulma shuffled her feet nervously and blushed. "Uhhh, well...yeah.."

"..Bulma, I'm worried about you.." Chi-Chi stated as she backed away from the couch. "And your health..."

"I'm fine..really!" Bulma reassured and went back to playing her game.

"BULMA!" Chi-Chi yelled and took the game away.

"MY GAME!" Bulma screamed as she grabbed for it.

"Bulma, what's going on?" Vegeta asked as he walked in the room.

"VEGETAAA! CHI-CHI STOLE MY GAME!" Bulma cried and rushed to him.

"Your game?!" Trunks fumed.

"Okay! Who wants cookies?" Goku asked cheerfully.

Everyone glared at Goku, obviously, nobody wanted a cookie.

"Okay then.." Goku said and began eating the cookies.

"CHI-CHI GIMME THE GAME!" Bulma demanded as she dragged Vegeta with her to face Chi-Chi.

"NO! ITS MAKING YOU CRAZY!" Chi-Chi yelled and held on tighter to the game.

"NO! IT'S MAKING YOU CRAZY! VEGETA! KILL HER!" Bulma ordered.

Vegeta stood there silently, not sure how to react to such an order. "Bulma, as much as I want to, I can't."

"Gee, thanks Vegeta." Chi-Chi said sarcastically.

"JUST GIVE ME THE GAME!" Bulma screeched and jumped on top of Chi-Chi.

"Hmm, cat fight." Goku stated as he threw another cookie in his mouth.

"NOOO! I WILL NOT!" Chi-Chi screamed and threw the game aimlessly, not realizing it was thrown towards Goku.

Goku grabbed another cookie to eat, not really thinking a hand-held game was flying straight at him. And as he opened his mouth for the cookie, the game flew into his mouth and he began chewing it.

"Humm..crunchy.." Goku said through bites.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks cried out in unison and ran to Goku, but JUST before they got to him, he swallowed it.

"DANG IT KAKKOROT! WHY DID YOU EAT IT?!" Vegeta asked angrily, getting ready to punch him any second now.

"Uhh, because it's good?" Goku answered with a shrug, still unaware that he ate an electronic.

"My game.." Trunks sobbed.

"Now honey..just be calm, everything will be okay, JUST be CALM!" Bulma comforted badly, obviously not calm about the situation.

"M-mom, you're scaring me.." Trunks said as he sweat-dropped at his mother.

"Oh, sorry." Bulma chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, I guess we need to take Kakkarot to the hospital." Vegeta sighed.

"Yeah..I'll take him, no worries." Chi-Chi stated reassuringly.

"Oh, but I want to come with you." Vegeta said desperately.

"H-huh?! Why?" Chi-Chi questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"No reason, I just feel like it." Vegeta answered quickly.

"Okay, okay, come on." Chi-Chi said as she dragged her husband to the car.

"I don't feel so good.." Goku moaned painfully as he grabbed his stomach instinctively.

"I know, just follow me." Chi-Chi comforted and set him in the car. "Vegeta, you can sit in the back."

"Okay." Vegeta nodded and sat down quickly.

"Uhh..bye guys." Chi-Chi waved, still flabbergasted about Vegeta coming.

"Bye.." The rest waved awkwardly as they watched them leave the driveway.

"Well, THAT was out of the blue, I wonder why he wanted to go so bad." Bulma stated thoughtfully as she walked by her angry son.

"Yeah.." Trunks said, now confused about his dad.

"Man, I guess we went a little crazy about that video game, huh?" Bulma joked and walked in the house.

"Yeah, we did go a bit overboard-." Trunks started saying, but cut himself off as something caught his eye.

"What?" Bulma asked curiously.

"I think I know why dad wanted to go.." Trunks stated with a sigh.

"Huh? Why?" Bulma questioned with slight suspense.

"The couch.." Trunks said shamefully as he pointed at it.

"Oh! THAT LUCKY DOG!" Bulma yelled as she looked at the stained couch.

* * *

(Bonus: At the hospital)

"Goku, due the slight blood you lost from..uhh..using the restroom.." The doctor started saying as he walked in. "We will have to give you blood."

"Oh, okay." Goku nodded.

"Good, Vegeta, you can come in now." The doctor called.

"I'm not happy about this.." Vegeta pouted as he walked in.

"Vegeta, you're doing it?" Goku asked with shock.

"So what if I am? I'm getting paid to do this." Vegeta answered and sat down on a chair.

"Oh." Goku said softly and stared at the doctor skeptically.

"Oh, what's wrong?" The doctor asked as he held a needle.

"NEEEEEEEEEDLE!" Goku screamed and jumped out of the bed.

"WAIT! HOLD ON SIR!" The doctor yelled.

"KAKKOROT! GET BACK HERE!" Vegeta demanded and flew after him.

"..What?" The doctor asked himself and fainted to the ground.

(Ohhh, Vegeta. XD)

* * *

:P I did this mostly because of inspiration from another story, and slightly because of boredom.

Anyway, review and request.


End file.
